


Follow Me Down

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: North and York get carried away - in more ways that one - in the Freelancer common room aboard the MoI, The night is full of surprises.





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Sex on a couch

“Ow fuck, York that was the damn coffee table.” North hisses out, stumbling over the offending piece of furniture. The brunette grins against the bruise he’s currently leaving on the taller Freelancer’s neck. North always has something to complain about, regardless of how perfect a situation is. Not that this situation is perfect. When you belong to a top secret military organization there is no perfect timing for sex. But hey, they manage to make do. “Mother fu– York pay attention. Florida will skin us if we knock over the TV and interfere with his ‘stories’.”

“‘m busy. You steer.” He mumbles against North’s neck. Seconds later he’s letting out a - very manly, thank you very much - yelp as North grabs a double handful of his ass, lifting him off the floor with ease. York, ever the opportunist, wraps his legs tight around North’s waist, pressing forward in a slow grind. “Mmm, much better like this. Good call babe.”

North chuckles, the vibrations of his throat making York’s lips tingle and toes curl in delight. His partner really is the hottest piece of ass he’s ever met. Not that North is just a pretty face and quick fuck, of course. He honestly doesn’t know how he’d survive if he didn’t have the taller man to keep him sane. Especially after the constant rejections by Carolina and that one spectacular crash and burn with the new rookie. North has been his rock for the last few months, picking him up, almost literally, and nursing his pride back from the incredible blow his ego took.

Agent North Dakota: sniper extraordinaire, supportive - if not slightly condescending - older twin, mentor to rookies, best friend, and amazing lover. If York were to ever write a book about project Freelancer, it’d probably focus a fair bit on North. Some days, it takes everything York has not to stand up in the middle of the Mess Hall and sing the man praises. But he’s aware that it has been an impossibly short time that they’ve been together and admitting how hard he’s fallen probably isn’t the best idea. Oh well.

“York? Where’d you go? York!” The worry in North’s voice brings him back to the present. While he’d been lost in his head, the blonde had maneuvered them over to the couch and was now hovering over him, a worried frown on his face. It clears up almost immediately when York meets his gaze with a - somewhat dazed - smile. “There you are! I lost you for a second. Are you sure you’re into this? It’s ok if you’re having second thoughts… I mean, it’ll be awkward for a little while but I guess we can try going back to being just friends. Or coworkers. Teammates? I don’t even know. You can stop me anytime now.”

York is torn between laughing at the nervous ramblings the usually composed Freelancer is currently spouting and horrified that North could even consider he was thinking that. The need to reassure the other man overrides his laughter though, and within seconds it becomes him rambling instead. “North, North I don’t want to be just friends. I mean I could never go back to watching you from afar, suppressing my feelings and constantly reminding myself that I am no longer allowed to touch you? That would be hell. Oh god, I couldn’t handle that. That’s not what you want is it? I mean we can’t fall apart this soon, right? I haven’t even had a chance to tell you that I love you.”

“Hey, whoa whoa. Calm down York. Take a breath, we aren’t breaking up. It’s ok, we’re o- wait what?” North stops mid-sentence to stare at York. The brunette swallows hard, grey eyes wide with trepidation. He opens his mouth, wracking his brain in a desperate attempt to find some way to recover from this. Before York can figure out a solution, though, North kisses him. It’s a sweet kiss, gentle and considerate like York knows the person behind it can be.

When the kiss breaks, York takes a breath, intending to explain himself, but before he gets a single word out, North is kissing him again. And again. Soft kisses that turn gradually more passionate with every press of lips. After what seems like a decade, North’s lips are still against his. The blonde murmurs something almost incomprehensible into his mouth. “Oh thank god. I love you too, you idiot. I love you so much.”

Relief crashes through York like an incoming tide melting the tension that had been holding him hostage since those words slipped out. Wrapping an arm around North’s neck, York allows himself to sink backwards onto the couch, tugging the taller man down on top of him. North goes willingly, lips meeting his, devouring him with a kiss that obliterates any lingering doubts he has. It doesn’t take long for either of them to get back to where they were before York’s wandering mind threw them off course. 

North trails kisses across York’s jaw and down his neck, pausing to nip gently at his adam’s apple before latching his mouth against the hollow of the brunette’s throat. The pleasure rushes down his spine and York arches up into the solid body above him, hands sliding down to hold North tight against him. The blonde rolls his hips, grinding their cocks together, the friction drawing filthy moans from both of them.

It’s the noise that breaks York’s restraint, and a moment later his hands are diving down to yank North’s shirt up, craving skin to skin contact. His lover is enthusiastically on board propping himself up with his hands, giving York more room to strip him of his shirt. It takes a bit of awkward maneuvering but moments later two Project Freelancer T-shirts are discarded carelessly over the back of the overstuffed armchair backing the couch. North takes advantage of the gorgeous expanse of tanned skin now available to him, lavishing kisses and nips down York’s chest, pausing to pay special attention to his sensitive nipples. It only takes a soft scrape of teeth against them to have York writhing against him, unleashing a loud, pleasure filled moan.

The sound has North almost impossibly hard, evidence pressing into York’s own erection as they move against each other.

“Ah, mmm North, as - uh- amazing as this -ngh oh fuck just like that-” York’s distantly aware that he’s probably moaning like a pornstar but he has very little control over how he reacts to the man above him. The only thing he can focus on other than the hands stroking over his skin and mouth lavishing attention on his sensitive nipples is the discomfort his pants are causing. The sharp burst of pain that stems from North tugging on his nipple with his teeth brings York enough clarity to attempt his request again. “North, pants. Pants off now. Oh mm - Pants North. Please.”

The blonde swirls his tongue around York’s nipple one last time before releasing it with a wet pop. York whines when the pleasant weight above him shifts and North nudges his legs further apart to settle between them, sliding his hands down York’s sides until his fingers catch on the waistband of his pants. Without preamble, North tugs them and the boxer-briefs down in one fluid motion, releasing York’s swollen shaft. It bobs up to slap against his stomach, leaving a smear of precome across his abs. North’s breath hitches.

“Dear Lord, do you know how fucking gorgeous you are, York? Fuck. I could live forever and never get used to how beautiful you are.” The blonde stares at him for a moment, immortalizing the moment in his memory, before ducking down to lap the fluid off the tip of York’s cock. The brunette’s hips jerk involuntarily, the head of his shaft dragging across North’s lips obscenely. The taller man gives into temptation, sucking York’s dick into his mouth, swallowing him down in one fluid motion. York’s hand flies into his hair, tugging hard and a cry of pleasure claws its way up from his chest. North lets out a pleased hum around him, hands gripping his hips to keep him still while giving York one of the best blowjobs he’s ever experienced.

It takes a surprisingly short time to push York to the edge. The brunette tugs North’s hair sharply again, almost regretting it when the blonde pulls off. “Sorry babe, I was getting too close. I want to come with you inside of me. Please.”

“Of course York… But love, we don’t have any lube.” North’s voice is wrecked; York’s cock might be smaller than his, but he’s still above average and York is rarely on the receiving end of their blowjobs. He prefers to give before he gets, and most of the time he’s so wound up by the time North is at edge that it only takes a few strokes to finish him off. There’s just something about watching his blonde lover’s careful control shatter for him. North is beautiful when he comes apart. North clears his throat with an amused chuckle. “You’ve been staring a lot today, York. I hope you like what you see.”

“I’d like the view a hell of a lot more if it wasn’t obstructed. Pants off. Speaking of pants, there’s a few sample packs of lube and a condom in the back pocket.” North slides off the couch at his words, stripping off his pants and fetching the aforementioned supplies. York watches him strip and bend over for the goods before rolling over and settling himself comfortably on his stomach, the leather already warmed by his body heat, thank god. “I should be pretty stretched out from this morning, so don’t worry too much about prepping me.

“I’ll take my time and you’ll enjoy what I give you.” The words come with a playful swat to his ass, dragging a moan out of him. The couch dips slightly when North settles behind him. There’s no warning before the blonde dribbles a package of the lube directly on his hole. It’s followed immediately by one of North’s thick fingers, sliding smoothly into his ass with little resistance. York wasn’t exaggerating when he told North he should still be fairly loose from his morning session in the shower. Despite North’s threat to take it slow, a second finger slides in next to the first a few seconds later. His lover preps him quickly but thoroughly, slipping a third finger in to make sure York can handle his considerable size. The blonde slows down to torture him with a few strokes against his prostate before pulling his fingers free, wiping them clean on the back of York’s thigh. The brunette sighs. North places an apologetic kiss to his lower back. 

It’s mere seconds before the blonde’s cock is nudging against his entrance but the aching emptiness makes it feel longer. North pushes in slowly, allowing them both time to adjust before bottoming out. As soon as his cock is fully sheathed in York, North moves, setting a hard, brutal pace. The friction the rough treatment causes when his own cock rubs against the smooth leather of the couch brings York to the edge in mere moments. “Oh god North. I am so close. Oh, yes right there. Holy fuck. Harder babe. Fuck me good.”

“Mmm York, how are you still so fucking tight.” North fucks into him, nudging his prostate and causing York to tighten around him. “Oh god. Do that again. Fuck. I’m not going to last much longer. Come for me York. Come so I can too.”

It’s as if his body was waiting for permission from North, because seconds later his orgasm crests, pulling him over the edge. York tenses, squeezing around North’s cock. It only takes North a few more thrusts before he’s filling the condom, collapsing against York’s back with a sated sigh. Rolling so the two of them are spooned on the couch, his cock still buried in York’s ass, North presses opened mouth kisses along the tanned skin in front of him, muttering into the delicious definition of York’s shoulder. “Damn, York. Sex with you is always amazing. You’re always amazing. I love you so much.”

“Mmm, I love you too, you big sap. Now pull out. We should get back to our rooms before someone stumbles in here in a fit of insomnia. You know Wash can’t sleep worth shit.” North groans in agreement, and they both wince when, as his softening shaft slides out, the condom barely stays on. North catches it carefully pulling it off the rest of the way and tying it before getting up to drop it in the garbage can a few steps inside the door. While North is doing that, York gropes blindly over the couch for his shirt. He makes a frustrated noise when he can’t find it, leaning over further, but too lazy to get up and find it. His shirt seems to be avoiding him however. Pushing himself to his knees, he peers over the couch.

“What the..” He flies backwards, landing on his ass just short of the coffee table. North hurries over to pull him off the floor. York immediately dives for his pants, eyes wide and worried. He hisses at his blonde lover. “North.. North put your pants on before he wakes up. Hurry up.”

North does as his lover asks, tugging on his pants before rounding the couch to investigate what made his lover so skittish. “Oh fuck. Do you think he was awake for any of that? I mean… Wash doesn’t sleep a lot but when he’s out, he’s out, right?”

“Right. Maybe. God I hope so.” York is sure his face could boil water, he’s so embarrassed. Not only does the rookie shoot him down a few months ago, but now the youngest Freelancer may have potentially overheard his embarrassing love confession and the aftermath that came from his reciprocated feelings. Please if there are any real live deities out there, please let Wash have been asleep for all of it.

“Oh well.. Nothing we can do now.” North’s voice is calm and reassuring. “Should we leave him here? Or should we take him to bed with us?”

“He’s going to be hella uncomfortable when he wakes up in the morning. We should probably put him to bed. Do you want to carry him or should I?” York stares down at the younger blonde, curled awkwardly in the arm chair. He squints and looks a little closer before dismissing what he could have sworn was a blush as sleep flushed cheeks. Wash gets red when sleeping, they’ve all seen it before.

“I’ll carry him. Make sure the halls ahead of us are clear, ok?” North squats down, sliding his arms beneath Wash’s shoulders and knees before standing slowly. The rookie sighs in his sleep, shifting against North, practically cuddling into him. York shoves down a twinge of jealousy.

“Ok. Let’s go.” York stalks off ahead of them, trying not to be too upset that the man he loves and the man he could very easily love if ever given the chance are practically cuddling as they move behind him. Good thing the living quarters aren’t far from the common room, any real distance would probably have him fuming. When he reaches Wash’s room, York punches in the kid’s door code. Really, they’re going to have to have a chat when Wash wakes up. 1234 is not a secure password.

North slips into the room, setting Wash down and gently untangling himself. York pulls the blanket over the young man before striding towards the door. North grabs his wrist, tugging him back for a quick kiss before following him out.

The last thing Wash hears before the door closes is North’s quiet whisper. “I love you, York.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anyone who still follows me, I’m sorry I’ve been away so long. This one is kind of mild. Go easy on me, it’s the first thing I’ve finished in two years. Also huge shout out to V, who as always, supports me when I'm struggling. Without her this would not exist. Thanks bestie!


End file.
